<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One room and no heat by Basketballer3511</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865634">One room and no heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511'>Basketballer3511</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jim and Dwight One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Office (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Dwight are forced to go to a conference with Michael, when of course their boss forgets to book them all three rooms. Jim and Dwight are forced to share a room and the same bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jim and Dwight One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Three rooms for Michael Scott" Michael said, slamming his hand on the counter and alerting the woman at the front desk of his presence. She scrolled through the computer a slight frown on her face. "So we found two of the rooms that you requested Mr. Scott, but not the third one" she told him. Michael frowned, "I specifically remember booking three rooms" Michael argued. "I'm sorry sir, but we only can find two of your rooms and we are all booked." Michael sighed, but agreed. "Alright we'll take it" Michael said, grabbing the keys and making his way to Jim and Dwight who were standing off to the side. </p><p>While they waited for Michael to get the keys to their room, Jim looked and surveyed the hotel, while Dwight closely looked at a map. Jim would occasionally look over to Dwight and flick the map, causing Dwight to huff and squirm in annoyance.</p><p>"Okay so bad news guys. There is only two rooms and they are all booked so we can't get a third one" Michael said, a grimace on his face. "What?!" both Jim and Dwight asked at the same time. Dwight's brows were crossed in anger and Jim's face was in shock. </p><p>"One for me and one for you guys to share" Michael said, looking not as apologetic as he should be considering he was the one who forgot to book a third room. "What? No Michael, no. I'll stay with you" Dwight argued. Michael frowned and shook his head "no, I'm the boss. You and Jim are sharing. No debates okay, I need to be prepared for the conference tomorrow and you're ruining my peace Dwight" Michael said, signaling the end to the argument. </p><p>Jim stood there in shock. Of course this was happening. He'd be stuck with his enemy for two nights at a dumb conference he didn't even want to go to, but was forced to come to by Michael.</p><p>The two men bitterly made their way into their shared hotel room. "Okay let's make this clear. Right side is mine and pillows will be in-between us and you can't come to my side or I'll throw you off the bed. Got it?" Dwight strictly stated. "Fine by me" Jim replied bitterly, looking up at the ceiling in annoyance. "Good" Dwight nodded, before making his way to the bathroom and getting ready for the night.</p><p>Jim let out another despairing sigh, before grabbing his suitcase and unpacking his toiletries and pajamas. He waited impatiently for Dwight to get out of the bathroom, so he could just brush his teeth and shut his eyes and pretend this all never happened. </p><p>Both men finished preparing for bed, Jim in his flannel pajamas and a long sleeve grey shirt and Dwight in a Battlestar Galactica sweatshirt and pajama pants. Jim shivered as he walked over to his side of the bed. "Dwight did you put the air conditioning on?" he asked, a frown on his face. "No" Dwight huffed, "I'm not an idiot" he said, but made his way to the thermostat to double check. "It's on heat. It's as high as it can go" Dwight said, looking over his shoulder to address Jim. </p><p>Jim looked at Dwight disbelievingly, his skin was covered in goosebumps and he kept shivering. "Look at it yourself if you don't believe me idiot" Dwight said angrily, making his way to his side of the bed and burying himself into the sheets. Jim frowned and sighed, but made his way to the thermostat and sure enough it was on heat. How could it be so cold if the heat was on? he wondered, as he trudged to the bed, noting how Dwight had already placed a barrier of pillows between their sides of the bed.</p><p>Jim got into the bed, the cold covers causing him to shiver even more. He reached over to shut off the lights and whispered a "goodnight" to Dwight. Dwight muttered a "night" back, and shifted his body so that his back was facing Jim's face. Jim let out another sigh, before laying flat on his back. </p><p>After 30 minutes of rolling around despite being exhausted, Jim gave up on trying to sleep. His toes felt like ice cubes and his body was in a constant state of cold. "Dwight are you up?"Jim whispered. He got no response, but there was no way Dwight had already fallen asleep. Jim reached across the pillow border and poked Dwight's shoulder. "Dwight" he whispered again.</p><p>"What?" Dwight asked curtly. "Are you not freezing?" Jim asked, his teeth chattering as he spoke. Dwight wanted to say no and call Jim an idiot for bothering him as he tried to sleep, but he couldn't deny how cold he was. He was curled up in a ball and he was shivering slightly. </p><p>Dwight let out a sigh before mumbling a "yes I am." Jim reached over and took the pillows separating them and threw them over his shoulder. He moved his body closer toward Dwight. "What are you doing?" Dwight sputtered, recoiling from Jim and moving closer to the edge of the bed. Jim lifted his body up and looked at Dwight, "it's freezing and I don't think us being apart is going to help when we've both frozen to death." </p><p>"You're so dramatic Jim, just go to sleep" Dwight said in annoyance. "What do you think I'm trying to do Dwight? It's cold and I can't sleep, so if we just huddled together then we wouldn't be cold and we can both sleep and pretend this never happened okay?" Jim asked, looking into Dwight's eyes. </p><p>Dwight contemplated his options. Jim was right as much as he hated to admit it. It was too cold to sleep and they did need to be well rested, plus guys in the army always huddled for warmth. This would be no different. Dwight nodded and agreed. "Thank you" Jim said, glad he had convinced Dwight of doing things his way.</p><p>Dwight shifted his way from the edge of the bed and slowly made his way towards the center of the bed. Jim and Dwight lay side by side, their breathing slow and calculated. Dwight started to nod off before Jim, the warmth from the other man causing him to drift into sleep. Jim lay awake a little longer, still trying to find a position to settle in. He shifted his body and moved Dwight so that Dwight's back and head were laying on his chest. </p><p>As Jim started to slowly fall asleep he noted how Dwight, who was normally rough in his attitude and touches, was warm and pliant in his sleep. He lay his head back further into Jim's chest and after a couple minutes he turned his head so that it was snuggled into Jim's neck. Jim smiled at the top of Dwight's head and unconsciously buried his nose into Dwight's hair, his lips leaving a ghost of a kiss on top of his head. He rubbed Dwight's back before drifting to sleep himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys so I updated this work because I really liked it and I felt it ended to quick, so I hope you guys enjoy this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tell them to go away" Dwight mumbled, cuddling more into Jim. "I can't do that if you don't let me go" Jim replied, his voice groggy, as he lightly pushed Dwight so that he could get up. Dwight barely loosened his hold as the knocks got louder and more frequent. but Jim was able to slip away and untangle himself from Dwight. </p><p>Dwight let out an annoyed groan, before cuddling into the warm space Jim left behind. Jim opened the door to reveal an already dressed Michael Scott, smiling bright and holding a donut. "Jimbo, oh look out your donut is full of cream" Michael said looking down at Jim's crotch. "Michael" Jim scolded, shaking his head. "Haha I'm just kidding, anyone who sleeps with Dwight immediately gets their boners killed" Michael said, walking into their room uninvited. Jim wanted to disagree, but that would mean admitting some things he didn't want to admit to himself right now. </p><p>Instead Jim asked Michael what he was even doing up at six in the morning? "We don't start until 9" he said, shutting the door and walking to where Michael was. "I know, but I wanted to get breakfast first because you know early worm gets the worm" Michael said. Jim shook his head again, "still not it" he said. Michael rolled his eyes and looked over at the heap that was Dwight. </p><p>"I'm surprised he's not up" Michael said. "Maybe because it's 6 am and it's the first time in a while that both of us have gotten the opportunity to sleep in" Jim said, rubbing his face. Michael frowned and shook his head, "alright Jimmy, you're being a real b" he said, taking a bite of his donut. </p><p>Jim sighed, "Michael can I go back to sleep now?" he asked, a slightly frantic look on his face. "Yeah, don't mind me" Michael said, settling into the edge of the bed. "No Michael, you go to your room and I'll sleep here" Jim clarified. Michael nodded, "someone's bitchy" Michael warned to the camera crew as he got out of the room. Jim shut the door with a heavy sigh, rubbing his tired eyes as he shuffled to his bed. He flopped onto the bed, looking over when he heard Dwight shifting in the bed. "Who was it?" Dwight asked, rubbing his eyes and looking like he would fall asleep again any second. </p><p>"Michael" Jim said, turning his body to look at Dwight. Dwight nodded, before wrapping his arm around Jim. "Go to bed" he mumbled, settling his head into the crook of Jim's neck. Jim smiled up at the ceiling, before shutting his eyes close. </p><p>Jim could feel something shaking him, a distant "Jim" echoing in his ears. "What?" he asked, moving his body so that his face was planted on the pillow. "Jim" was repeated again much louder, and a harder shove. Jim just ignored whatever was calling to him and continued to lay content in the sheets.</p><p>"Ahh" he yelled when freezing cold water hit the back of his neck. "What the hell Dwight?" Jim yelled, scrambling out of bed. "I've been trying to wake you up for the past 10 minutes, so I had to resort to throwing water at you" Dwight said matter of factly, as if he wasn't getting joy at throwing ice cold water on Jim. </p><p>Jim looked at Dwight unimpressed and took a deep breath. "I'm going to go get ready" he said and with that he grabbed his stuff and walked to the bathroom, his expression angry. Sure last night was great, but they were back to normal; bothering the absolute fuck out of each other. </p><p>Dwight stood still and watched Jim as he retreated into the bathroom. He really hadn't meant to annoy Jim. At the farmhouse it was normal to throw ice-cold water onto whoever wouldn't wake up. </p><p>When Jim got out, Dwight was there waiting for him. "Jim" he said, jumping up from the bed. "What Dwight" Jim said, walking by him, and shoving his dirty laundry into a bag. Dwight froze, Jim's snippy voice catching him off guard. "I-never mind" Dwight said, moving to his own suitcase to get his stuff out. Jim sighed, "I'll meet you down for breakfast" he said and with that he walked out of the room. </p><p>. . . . . . . . </p><p>Dwight spent the rest of the day rather glumly. He barely ate his breakfast and he didn't correspond with the other members of the conference. Jim drank his coffee and ate his breakfast, smiling and talking with the people. He tried to ignore the sullen look on Dwight's face. It was Dwight's fault anyway that he had peeved him off. Jim shouldn't be held responsible for making sure Dwight was okay. </p><p>"Dwight, you're killing us out there. Smile. Do something" Michael scolded, walking away from where Dwight was sitting. Jim followed behind Michael, throwing a concerned look over to Dwight. Dwight tried to pull himself together. He composed himself and made up for lost time, making himself be the salesmen he prided himself to be.</p><p>Jim, Michael, and Dwight dragged themselves to their hotel rooms, excitedly talking about a huge client they had booked. "Well this is me" Michael said, pointing at his door. Dwight and Jim nodded. "Night Michael" Jim said, giving a smile to him. </p><p>Dwight and Jim slowly walked to their room, avoiding looking at each other or walking too closely to each other. Jim slid the key card in and pushed himself in. "Still cold in here" Jim said sighing out loud, as he sat on the bed and stretched his arms over his head. "Yeah" Dwight agreed, lingering at his suitcase to avoid Jim.</p><p>"I-" Jim started, but was startled when the bathroom door smashed close. Jim stared at the door in surprise. "Okay then" he thought, placing his hands on his legs. He sighed and waited for Dwight to come out. </p><p>"Dwight" Jim said, getting up when Dwight walked out, Dwight walked by him, slamming his shoulder against Jim's. "Hey, come on!" Jim said, reaching up to grab onto Dwight's upper arm. "Let go of me" Dwight said, squirming himself out of Jim's hold. "I will when you stop. You threw ice cold water at me and didn't expect for me to be mad at you" Jim said, staring intently into Dwight's eyes. Dwight looked down, "I didn't mean to make you mad" he admitted, "but you could've talked to me during the day." Jim looked outraged, "you didn't talk to me all day either" Jim replied.</p><p>The two looked at each other seriously and sighed. "Am I forgiven?" Jim finally said, breaking the silence. "Yes you are. Am I?" he asked, whispering the last part. Jim nodded, "yes" he smiled. Dwight smiled back shyly at Jim. </p><p>"I'm going to go change" Jim said, signaling to the clothes on the bed. Dwight nodded, and moved to allow Jim to get to the bathroom. </p><p>"You ready to go to sleep?" Jim asked, once he settled into the bed. "Yes" Dwight replied, turning off the lamp on his side. "Night Dwight" Jim said, turning off the lights on his side. Jim laughed at himself. "What are you laughing about?" Dwight asked, turning his body to face Jim's. "Night Dwight rhymes" he said, still chuckling. "Go to bed idiot" Dwight said, pushing against Jim's arm lightly. </p><p>Jim chucked once more, "okay" he mumbled, turning his body to also face Dwight's. The two looked at each other, both's eyes slowly starting to droop. Jim moved his body so that it was closer to Dwight's, their forehead's touching. </p><p>Dwight didn't move, didn't even seize up. He moved himself as well, his chest pressed against Jim's. The warmth of Jim's breath fanned against his lip, causing him to part his lips. "Jim" he whispered. "Dwight" Jim whispered back, smiling at him. Dwight rolled his eyes, but moved himself even closer to Jim.</p><p>"I don't know if I've really forgiven you" Jim said. Dwight hummed, "how come?" Dwight asked, tilting his head. "My neck is still cold from the water you threw at me. You'll probably have to kiss it better" Jim said, a questioning look on his face. "Do you really think that will help Jim?" Dwight asked, smirking at Jim. "Probably" Jim said, a contemplative look on his face. "Hm guess we'll have to try, even thought this goes against common sense" Dwight said, pressing his lips against Jim's. </p><p>Jim let out a surprised laugh, before wrapping his arms around Dwight. He kissed him gently, smiling against Dwight's lips. Dwight smiled back, pressing himself fiercely against Jim's. "Wow" Jim said, breathlessly. Dwight chuckled as he pressed his forehead against Jim's. Jim snuggled his nose against Dwight's and then dipped his head down again to kiss Dwight. "I'm sorry for not talking to you all day" Jim said, looking at Dwight sincerely. Dwight nodded and pecked Jim on the lips. "It's okay." Jim smiled at Dwight, kissing Dwight again and holding him close.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>